


For the monsters

by seratonation



Series: Family is Relative [7]
Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Community: cottoncandy_bingo, Gen, M/M, Nightmares, Stuffed Toys, Superfamily, Superhusbands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-12
Updated: 2012-11-12
Packaged: 2017-11-18 12:26:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/561062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seratonation/pseuds/seratonation
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone has nightmares, and everyone needs comfort.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For the monsters

**Author's Note:**

> cottoncandy-bingo prompt [pillows or soft toys](http://themadwritings.livejournal.com/50469.html). Also inspired by my baby cousin.

Peter had a lot of toys. Tony would always get him something from his trips, even if he was only gone for the day. He had cars and legos and action figures but his favourite was a stuffed monkey Steve had won when they had all gone to the fair.

Peter had taken it and hugged it close, it’s tail nearly touching the ground. “I'm going to call him Andy,” he said. He’d dragged the toy around with him all day, but when they tried to take it from him when they got home, he’d refused. 

“He’ll get everything dirty,” Steve said, gently pulling at the monkey’s arm. 

Peter’s eyes had welled up and his lower lip started to shake, and Steve knew it was an act, but he couldn't resist those big blue eyes and Peter knew it. 

“Just leave it alone,” Tony said, and winked at Steve without Peter seeing. Steve let out a sigh and let it go. They’ll just have to wash everything later. 

“Alright,” he said, kissing Peter on the head, “good night.”

“G’night,” he replied, hugged the monkey and let Steve tuck him in. 

“‘Night champ,” Tony said, kissing Peter’s forehead, and they walked out, turning the lights out, leaving the soft glow of the blue night light on. 

***

A couple of days later, when Andy had been sufficiently cleaned while Peter was at school, and back in Peter’s bed, Peter had a nightmare. 

Tony was awake, so he padded to Peter’s room to comfort him.

“Hey, Pete,” he said, sitting on the bed beside Peter, “what happened?” 

Peter looked at him with wide eyes. “There was a monster, we were on a ship, it had these big claws-”

“Shh, it’s okay,” Tony said, stroking Peter’s damp hair, “it’s gone now.”

“What if it comes back?” 

Tony cast around the room and saw Andy had fallen to the ground. “Here’s the problem,” he said, picking Andy up, “Andy fell. Listen, as long as you have Andy with you he’ll protect you, okay?”

“What if Andy can’t hold them off on his own?” 

“Can he do it long enough for either me or Cappa to get here?”

Peter considered this for a moment then nodded. 

“Okay,” Tony said, “you hold onto him, tight, and you’ll be safe from the monsters.”

Peter bit his lip, and squeezed Andy to his chest.

Tony tucked him in, kissed him on the forehead and wished him good night. Peter was asleep before Tony left the room.

***

A few days later, while Steve was away, Tony awoke to his own nightmares. He sat up, eyes wide only to settle on Peter standing in the doorway. 

He ran a hand over his face, rubbing at his eyes. When he removed them Peter was still there, clutching something in his hands. “Hey, bud,” he said, “did daddy wake you?”

Peter nodded but still hesitated by the door, so Tony opened his arms wide. “Come here.”

Peter ran to him and threw his arms around Tony’s neck. “You sounded scared,” he said quietly.

“Yeah,” Tony said, “that happens sometimes.”

“Was it the monsters?” Peter asked.

Tony considered this. “Yeah,” he said finally, “monsters.”

“Was it the one with the claws?” Peter asked, pushing away just enough to look at Tony’s face. 

“Different kind of monsters,” Tony said, “but they’re gone now, you go on back to bed.”

“You keep Andy,” Peter said, and Tony realised what was in Peter’s hands. 

“No, wait,” Tony said as Peter pushed himself off the bed, “what about you?”

“You need it more daddy,” Peter said, and Tony mentally cursed at himself at how worried his six year old looked, for him. 

“How about- how about we share Andy tonight?” he said, holding him out to Peter. . 

Peter tilted his head to the side as he thought about it. “Can I sleep here tonight?” 

“Of course,” Tony said seriously. 

“Okay,” Peter said, and climbed into bed again, over Tony’s legs and to settle into Steve’s side of the bed, then he put Andy the monkey between them, one arm draped loosely over him. 

Tony pulled the covers over them all and settled in. “Good night.”

“‘Night daddy,” Peter said, and was asleep almost instantly. 

It was a while longer before Tony could get back to sleep, but when he finally dropped off, he didn't wake again until the next morning.


End file.
